Cellular communication data rates have been growing rapidly recently because of increasing demand from wireless internet and video streaming; however, available spectrum is saturated and new methods are needed to enhance throughput. More of the data rate demand has been on the downlink side, from the base stations to the user devices, than on the uplink side, from the user devices to the base stations. However, most research on multi-user detection (MUD) has focused on the uplink side in order to mitigate the near-far problem, where a nearby strong signal source can block a faraway weak signal source. In the downlink, techniques such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), may offer high downlink bandwidth in a multipath environment, but do not work well in all cases, such as when the user is far away from a base station or when the user is at a cell boundary.